mirrorselvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Pan + Jack
_Peter _ sees Jack as a "child" as it is the only thing that Jack is showing with your attitude, Peter's still surprised with the ease and speed in which Jack forgets everything. But is adapting to her company, and Peter is with him, because he thinks he knows a way how you can get out of this world, but Jack does not remember and if Jack remember ... (the only thing that he could be remember is that he does not know how) But Peter also still accompanying it because somehow feels he has to help him (as if he felt sorry for him) take care of him as this considering it as a friend.There are times when Peter feel you have to correct him (educate him) _Jack_ Sees Peter as someone else to annoy. Well as Jack see that Peter takes everything very seriously in many cases, take advantage of that to make any comments absurd to annoy. And he hates that Peter give orders, because Jack is a free-spirited (doesn't wanna to depend on someone. but even so Jack, not realizing,he does what Peter order him. To Jack can be very easy to leave Peter in a flash, but is with him because he likes to bother and also likes to challenge him things he likes to do. (as bother people and cause trouble, steal could be other thing). 'Backgrounds...' "Peter's background" _We could say that Peter had a similar past to the movie, only that then he felt something for Wendy and decided to grow along with she, so which Peter already have her own home and is dating Wendy (a relationship with she) "Jack's background" _so far we only know that he is a tramp and who goes where he wants, and we don't know that wave but usually, Jack have a relationship with Jessy, just aren't very nice as those of relationship Peter and Wendy,and also very often steals things. 'Peter Pan + Other Characters:' 'The Princess Anastasia' while Jack sleeping ... Peter heard some noises ... and so meets Princess Anastasia, Peter followed her why he thought he would have an answer of how to get out of there, but Peter lost to she thanks to Jack. *Episode = 2* 'Eris' Peter meet with Eris amid an argument with Jack, When he meet her, That calmed to Peter and like him like meet new friends ... Eris will sympathized much, Peter was didn't think maybe she have something evil in she. *Episode = 3* 'Wendy' Here we know that Peter has a relationship with Wendy, since before they began their adventures, Peter's found to she in the "Indian Territory" and he realized there, Wendy had made that little traveling also. *Episode = 2* (Wendy + Jessy) 'Jessy' ' ' Peter was not surprised to see to Jessy, because he deduced as if there was someone like him, would have someone to be like her (Wendy)... just tried not to much with she, given that Jessy doesn't show interest friendship. so is keen not to talk to her, But soon he will talk to her more than he think. *Episode = 2* (Wendy & Jessy) 'Rapunzel' Jack pulls Peter out of Agrabah and he was taken to a place near the forest ... Peter only is worried about the girls! (Wendy & Jessy)suddenly realizes that someone is in trouble, Quickly Without thinking comes to rescue her ... and when see that she was a very pretty girl, he kindly presented to she, her named is Rapunzel and in such a short time Peter is very happy to have gotten a new friend. *Episode = 1* (Rapunzel & Persinette) 'Persinette' Peter meet with Persinette, and although he had seen strong character compared to her friend Rapunzel, yet he saw a good side to she, between the four has a nice talk, and the next day Peter and Jack decide to accompany her new friends to Agrabah. *Episode = 1* (Rapunzel & Persinette) 'Jasmine' ' ' Peter was in trouble thanks to Jack, which leads him to hide in the royal palace, where there meet with Jasmine, Peter talk a little with her. when he asks that she please hide him from the guards, who were chasing him and Jasmine decides to help him , then have a nice talk. *Episode = 6* 'Jamilah' ' ' Peter meet with Jamilah, at the same time that he met Jasmine, he thought she was a nice girl like Jasmine but realizes that it is not, because she betrayed him by telling guards he was in his room ... this is how Peter comes to stopping in jail. *Episode = 7* 'Jack Pan + Other Characters:' 'Anastasia ' Jack really didn't meet Princess Anastasia nor Anya, more than sight, when to wake up the talk of the girls. 'Eris ' When Jack seeing Eris for first time,he felt a little scared ... he really does not know why he feels insecure when she is there .. and really didn't m.eet much with she, Since Peter was the one who talked to her more. 'Wendy ' Jack meets Wendy in a manner somewhat uncomfortable because Wendy Mistook Jack for Peter ... (well, they two look like, or not?) Jack sees her as a little bored girl, so as she, is very quiet compared to his beloved Jessy, yet he sympathizes with her 'Jessy ' We know that Jessy is Jack's girlfriend,but just do not have that bond of relationship that have a couple.Are therefore only so...Jessy is in her way and also Jack... if the two are reunited would be like a "hello" and "goodbye" 'Rapunzel ' Peter introduces her to Jack, her new friend "Rapunzel" who also soon became friends thanks to Jack because he forgot for a moment of Agrabah, Wendy and his girlfriend Jessy. 'Persinette ' Jack sympathize much with Persinette, their negative attitude pleases him, much